


It's him: Part seven

by Diviny



Series: It's him [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drama, Humor, M/M, Romance, but it's still worth it i promise, it's more Sabriel than Destiel this time, sorry for the Destiel shippers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 05:38:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7702714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diviny/pseuds/Diviny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part seven of the 'it's him' series!</p><p>After the many tears that have cried, both Winchester brothers agree that they have to move on. Although, one is not like the other and they 'get over it' in different ways. Meanwhile, stuff's going down in house Novak as well. Lucifer is missing. Gabriel and Michael decide to search for him, but things aren't going well for Michael when he arrives at a bar. With both families torn apart now, they need to work together. But will that actually happen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's him: Part seven

Novaks

‘Are you sure you’re going to school tomorrow?’ _‘I don’t know… I could always try. All that could happen is having an emotional breakdown, right?’_ ‘Dean, you don’t _have_ to go.’ _‘Someday I’ll get over it, Cas. It happens. Yes, it’s very difficult but at least one of my family has to stay sane in this situation. I’m doing it for mom and Sam.’_ Castiel pulls the blanket over his head. ‘Okay,’ he says. _‘Will you have my back? Please?’_ ‘Of course. Always. _’ ‘Thank you, Cas. I’ll see you tomorrow.’_ ‘Bye, Dean.’

Castiel puts his phone under his pillow. _Poor Dean,_ he thinks. _I won’t let him down._

**Wednesday**

 

Michael wakes up. He looks at his clock and sees it’s 2:00 a.m. _Why am I awake?_ He gets up from his bed. He’s wide-awake. _Something’s wrong,_ he thinks. He looks at the bed above. A little beam of moonlight is shining through the window onto his little sleeping brother. He opens the door and walks through the hallway. He hears his dad snoring, so that’s not odd. _But what is?_ He opens the door to Gabriel and Lucifer’s room. He peeks around the corner and sees them both asleep. Gabriel is moving wildly in his sleep, but Lucifer is laying surprisingly still. He walks towards Lucifer’s bed. He’s not moving at all. He softly pokes his brother, knowing what coincidences he’s risking. But still, it feels weird. _Lucifer isn’t here._ He pulls the blanket, that reveals a few pillows placed on top and beside each other. ‘Gabriel?’ Michael whispers. Gabriel groans. ‘Gabriel?’ ‘What?’ An obvious tired and annoyed voice asks. ‘Where’s Lucifer?’ ‘Asleep.’ ‘No, he’s _not_.’ ‘Yes, he _is_.’ Gabriel gets up with a lot of effort and bows over his bed. ‘See? He’s- …pillows?’ ‘That’s what I’m saying,’ Michael comments. ‘Where is he?’ ‘That’s what I was asking.’ Then, they both look at each other. ‘Crap,’ they both say at the same time.

 In a flash, Gabriel is wide-awake and literally jumps out of bed. When he’s on the ground, he walks to his closet and puts on his pants and a shirt. ‘I thought he didn’t do that anymore,’ Michael says as Gabriel is struggling to put his legs through the pants. ‘Well, apparently he does.’ They both run downstairs. ‘Wait,’ Michael grabs Gabriel’s shoulder when they’re almost in the living room. ‘What if dad wakes up? He’ll find all three of us gone.’ ‘then text Cas, he’ll come up with something,’ Gabriel mumbles. ‘Okay.’ They rush towards the hallway and put on shoes and jackets. Gabriel reaches to the door handle and runs into the door. ‘You know,’ Michael says, ‘we usually lock the door at night.’ ‘Shut up, I’m not completely awake yet,’ Gabriel responds grumpy.

When the door is successfully opened, and no one gets injured anymore, they run towards the street. Then they notice a shadow moving towards them.

 

‘Gabriel?’

 

Winchesters 

‘Sam?’ Gabriel asks, ‘What are you doing outside this late?’ ‘I couldn’t sleep. No one in our house could,’ Sam sighs. ‘What about you? Why are you two in a hurry?’ ‘Well, see-’ ‘Gabriel! Come on, we’re losing time!’ Gabriel rolls his eyes. ‘Sorry, Sam. Gotta go.’ ‘Wait,’ Sam grabs his sleeve. ‘I might know where he is.’

 

Novaks

Sam’s eyes look red, but also like they’re trying to tell a thousand stories. ‘Where?’ Gabriel asks. ‘There’s a bar a few hundred meters west. If he’s doing what you think he’s doing, he’s probably there.’ ‘But he could’ve gone to the mall, too,’ Michael says. ‘There’s plenty of bars there.’ ‘Alright,’ Gabriel says. ‘You check out the mall, I’m going for the bar.’ Michael nods and walks towards the car. ‘Thanks,’ Gabriel says to Sam and tries to run off. ‘Wait,’ Sam pulls his sleeve again. ‘I’m going with you.’ Gabriel looks at him. ‘Sam, it could be dangerous.’ Sam looks back at him irritated. ‘I know.’ He then looks at Gabriel worried. ‘But I think _my_ brother’s there, too.’

 

Michael slams the car door shut. He looks at the big building in front of him, the mall. It looks dark and empty, almost abandoned. Except for a light that’s coming from the east side of the mall. Michael runs towards it. When he’s there, he can already smell the alcohol and hear the laughter coming from the building. When he’s even closer, he hears people shouting. Even closer, glasses shattering on the floor. Even closer,

 

People getting beaten up.

 

‘How far from here?’ ‘Not long at all.’ Gabriel and Sam run on the right side of the road through the dark fog. ‘There.’ Sam stops. Gabriel can’t stop running, and runs too far. When he’s walked back and is standing beside Sam, he follows his look that’s enlightened by the streetlight. Sam nods towards a building that’s standing between two trees.

When they walk inside, a few drunken people greet them. Like it’s a reflex, Gabriel jumps in front of Sam, shielding him from the people that are surrounded by a gross alcoholic smell. They see all kinds of people. College kids, who are drinking away their worries about the upcoming exams, adults, some are still wearing their work suit, others are wearing the weirdest types of clothes that their bosses would never approve… if they even _have_ a job. Also some seniors, trying to return to the ‘good old days,’ and some girls wearing tight suits, hitting on a few older men and acting all interested, whilst they’re only interested in their wallet. Shuffling through the big, smelling crowd, with Sam close to his back, Gabriel moves to the bar. A girl with curly black hair and thick lines under her eyes winks at Gabriel. Gabriel smiles awkwardly at her, and tries to ignore her. Beside the girl sits a guy that is resting his head in his hands. He’s surrounded by a few empty glasses and looks completely exhausted. ‘Dean…’ Sam says.

 

Michael is going trough the same situation as Gabriel and Sam. Except, he’s not greeted by _people_ , but by a beer bottle thrown towards his head. He quickly ducks, and avoids the bottle just seconds before impact. He decides to wait by the door and to search for his brother there. It’s a big mess. People are dunking on each other and shouting aggressively. Many glasses shatter against the wall and photos fall down. Suddenly a hand grabs Michael’s leg. Michael jumps and his heart starts racing. Then he sees the giggling face of his brother.

‘Came to join the fun, bro?’

 

Winchesters

‘Dean, it’s me.’ ‘Sammy?’ Dean blinks a few times and sees his brother. ‘What are you doing here?’ ‘We’re getting you out of here,’ Sam says out of pity. Gabriel grabs Dean’s arm and pulls it over his shoulder so Dean can lean on him. Sam grabs his other arm. ‘Come on,’ Sam says stubborn.

‘Lucifer, what are you doing?’ ‘Enjoying life.’ Lucifer gets up from the ground and struggles to not fall over. He holds a bottle in his hand that leaks now and then when Lucifer looses control over it. ‘We have to go,’ Michael insists. ‘You’re a fun killer, you know that? Daddy rules, caring for the family… blablabla… come on, there’s nothing wrong with living a little.’ ‘Living without becoming an alcoholic works for me, you know,’ Michael grabs Lucifer’s arm. ‘Let’s go.’ When he turns to the door, he feels a pull. He turns around again, and sees a man holding Lucifer. ‘He’s not going anywhere,’ the man says. ‘Oh yes, he is,’ Michael responds. ‘He’s coming with me.’ ‘I can’t do that,’ the man pulls Lucifer away from Michael. _You drunk bastard… leave my brother alone._

‘Let him go!’ Michael yells and he throws a punch towards the man’s face, hitting his cheek. ‘Yay, Mikey!’ Lucifer cheers. ‘Go kick some ass!’ Lucifer frees himself from the man’s grip and throws some punches as well. Suddenly two men are standing behind Michael and Lucifer and grab their arms, forcing them towards their backs. They hear the sound of two clicking handcuffs. ‘You two are under arrest,’ a low voice says. ‘You’ve got to be kidding me,’ Michael mumbles.

 

‘Why didn’t you tell me it was the owner of the bar?’ Michael asks Lucifer defeated. ‘How should I know? They all look like sheep to me,’ Lucifer laughs. Michael sighs and lets his head lean against the car window. He sees the two agents talking with a man who’s holding a wet towel against his cheek. ‘Do you want to press charges?’ One of the cops asks him. ‘Yes,’ the owner responds stubborn. ‘Great,’ Michael sighs. Lucifer starts chuckling. ‘Lucifer, seriously… you do realize we’re going to jail for this, right?’ ‘No,’ Lucifer says as he continues laughing. ‘Lucifer! We’re going to fucking jail! What is dad going to say, huh?’ ‘He’s probably gonna tell you to watch your language,’ Lucifer giggles.

‘Oh, for Christ’s sake.’

 

Winchesters

Dean almost falls asleep as Gabriel and Sam carry him away. He starts groaning. ‘Calm down, Dean,’ Sam tells him. ‘Just a few more steps. We’re almost home.’ A few minutes later, they’re standing in front of the door of house Winchester. Sam reaches towards the bell and rings once. Not a minute later, the door opens and Mary sighs relieved. ‘Oh, Dean,’ she says. Gabriel and Sam carry him inside and lay him down on the couch. Mary wraps him in a blanket. ‘Mom?’ Dean asks. ‘Shh… it’s okay, sweetie… you’re home.’ Dean closes his eyes and falls asleep. ‘Thank you guys for bringing him home,’ Mary says thankfully. ‘I don’t think I met you yet.’ She turns to Gabriel. ‘Mary Winchester.’ ‘Gabriel Novak,’ Gabriel says. ‘I-uh… I better go home. It’s getting pretty early.’ ‘Yeah, sure.’ ‘I’ll walk you out,’ Sam says.

 

‘Thanks for helping me, Gabriel,’ Sam says as he closes the door. ‘No problem,’ Gabriel says. ‘I hope Michael has found Lucifer already.’ Sam nods. ‘Sam…’ Gabriel continues. ‘You know that there is something serious going on, right?’ ‘What do you mean?’ _‘I mean this, mindreading.’_ ‘Yeah…’ Sam responds. ‘Have you told anyone yet?’ ‘Just my brother.’ ‘And?’ Gabriel asks. ‘How did he react?’ ‘Well, he first thought I was crazy… but then…’ Sam sighs. ‘I basically let him stand trial. Because there’s something going on with him, as well.’ ‘Yeah, he and Cas,’ Gabriel says. Sam nods. ‘Castiel had dreams about him for years, you know.’ ‘Really?’ ‘Yeah,’ Gabriel laughs. ‘We were all pretty shocked about it. Suddenly your little brother is dreaming about a random dude none of us know.’ ‘Dean had a dream about him Saturday night. The morning after, he met Castiel.’ Gabriel pads Sam on his shoulder. ‘Something is going on, all right. But, we just need to look out for each other and our brothers.’ ‘Yeah,’ Sam answers. ‘Are you going to school tomorrow?’ Sam suddenly thinks back to his dad, and remembers again. ‘Sorry,’ Gabriel says. ‘It’s okay… I’ll have to get over it some day.’ ‘So… are you coming?’ Sam nods. ‘Maybe when I don’t feel fine, I’ll go to the janitor and ask for help. He seems like a pretty cool guy.’ Gabriel smiles. ‘Okay. See ya tomorrow, then.’ ‘Yeah. Bye, Gabe- I mean Gabriel.’ Gabriel winks at Sam.

_Oh shut up._

 

Novaks

Just as Gabriel is walking away, his phone starts ringing. _‘Heeeeeaat of the moment…’ ‘That’s_ your ringtone?’ Sam comments. Gabriel smirks at him and accepts the call.

‘y’ello, bro. Please tell me you found the other bro.’ _‘Uh, yeah. I found him.’_ ‘Good. Come home, then, before daddy wakes up.’ _‘Yeah… I don’t think that’s going to happen.’_ ‘What? Why not?’ Gabriel asks. _‘We’re kind of in prison…’_ Gabriel frowns. ‘Is this some kind of joke, Mike? Don’t try to joke _me_ , you know that’s not going to work out.’ _‘Dammit. It’s not a joke, Gabriel.’_ ‘Oh…’ It’s silent on both lines. ‘So, what do you want me to tell dad, huh?’ Michael sighs. _‘The truth.’_ ‘What?! Are you out of your mind?’ _‘What else can we do, huh? We’re in jail. We’re not getting out soon. Dad’s going to loose his crap one way or another.’_ ‘I have no idea how you’ve got yourself into this…’ Gabriel scratches his head. ‘I guess the youngest have to fix stuff now, right?’ _‘Just try to keep dad’s blood pressure under control. And maybe… try to bail us out some time.’_ ‘You got it, Mike. Good luck with Luci in jail. You’re gonna need it.’ _‘Thanks, Gabe…’_ _‘bye Gaby!’_ Gabriel hears Lucifer yell in the background. Gabriel giggles. _‘It’s a serious situation, Gabriel!’_ ‘Yeah, yeah, _dad_ … I get it… See ya, bro!’

 Gabriel puts his phone in his pocket. ‘Guess I’m already failing to look out for _my_ brothers,’ he sighs.

**Author's Note:**

> yasssssss another part down!
> 
> As I already put in the tags, this is more of a Sabriel fic than Destiel. Hope that's okay for all you shippers out there. And don't worry, Destiel will gets another time to shine very soon...
> 
> If you liked it, please leave a kudo and/or comment!
> 
> See ya,
> 
> x
> 
> Celestial


End file.
